Trapped in Your Love
by Glamagirl
Summary: When she was at her lowest, she finds comfort in the last man she should put her eyes into
1. Chapter 1

**Recycled story, hope you enjoy ;)**

**Trapped in Your Love**

Bringing to her lips the crystal clear glass she has been nursing in her hands for the last few minutes, the blonde WWE Diva simply known as Natalya took a sip of her red wine and savored it against her tongue; allowing her taste buds to take on its sweetness before swallowing down the fiery liquid.

It was good wine, not the best she ever had but it was good enough for her standards. Its savor blended perfectly into her mouth and it went easily down her throat, very easily.

Actually, it went down so easy that she was currently on her fourth glass, and as she finished this one as well she couldn't help but to muse about the sad picture she was presenting to anyone who cared enough to take a look at her. All dressed up, hair nicely done, alone and apparently trying to get drunk with wine.

It was pathetic because really, who got drunk on wine? No one with some sense in them would do that on purpose because one, wine hangovers were the worse and two, it would take a whole bottle for her to start feeling buzzed.

So yeah, she had a long way to go.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde lifted a hand to her face and brushed her hair back, thinking that yes, looking at her was depressing, but as sad as she must seem, she was feeling even worse inside.

Maybe if she ordered something stronger, like a whole bottle of vodka that she could take up to her room so she could be sad and depressing in private. That would really be something and she wondered about what would _he_ do if he came back to find her all plastered in their room.

Would he even care?

Shaking her head, the WWE Diva breathed in, deciding that she wasn't going to waste another second thinking about her boyfriend; even if he was the reason she was down at the hotel bar drinking her frustration away.

"Drinking alone, uh?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Natalya tilted her head to the side and took a look at the source of it, her long blonde hair falling to the side as she looked. Now, as a rule, she would ignore anyone who tried to talk to her while she was feeling so down, but she knew this person, he was no stranger and it was okay not to ignore him.

Too bad that he was like the second last person on earth she wanted to see in that moment… well, actually the third. Anyway, if she didn't like seeing him there it was just because his presence was like a blow to her ego. That he was there made her finally corroborate what she has been suspecting for the past few months; that her boyfriend was cheating.

There was no doubt about it in her mind and she knew that she should feel angry, hurt or maybe even sad, but the truth was that at that point she was beyond feeling anything for her dark eyed boyfriend.

Sure, deep inside it bothered her; after all she and Tayson have been dating on and off for over eight years and she just corroborated that he was lying to her blatantly.

But instead of the storm of feelings she thought she would be feeling, she was instead getting an eerie sense of calm.

Maybe the wine was having its effect on her already and her senses were dulled.

Sucking on her teeth, Natalya arched an eyebrow and studied the man sitting by her side, her eyes taking on his appearance. He looked like he has combed and maybe even slicked his hair at some point during the day, but by then his dark locks were wild and untamed and he looked like a gigantic five year old with his hair all tousled. It was funny and she smiled despite herself.

She also noticed that he was dressed casually, yellow shirt, faded blue jeans and sneakers. His casualness contrasted greatly from her high profile image, but then again, she would bet on anything that nobody ditched him that night.

So… Phil Brooks, or as he was known around the WWE Universe, CM Punk, was there at the hotel… interesting considering that when she texted Tyson an hour ago to know where he was he replied that he was with Phil.

When he texted her back saying that, Natalya knew at once that he was lying because Phil and Tyson were not close enough as to hang out together, but what proof did she have?

Since Phil and her best friend Beth were broken up, she didn't have a reason to know about the man's whereabouts and that was probably why Tyson said they were together. He probably thought that Natalya jumped into the lets hate Phil campaign that Beth was into and really, other than knowing that those two were not hanging out partners, she had nothing to call him out on his lie and it made her mad, especially because that night she had arranged for a nice romantic dinner at their suite and he never showed up.

But now there was her proof, Phil was there, Tyson was not so where was he?

Keeping her eyes on the older man, Natalya frowned, watching as he ordered a drink for himself.

"I want a rum and coke minus the rum, if you make it a diet Pepsi I'll leave you a nice tip."

Snorting, Nattie shook her head and gave the bartender an apologetic look. "You are crazy." And he was, but what really struck her as odd was to see him there at the bar. "But anyway, what brings you down here?" She asked, talking out loud for what felt like the first time in hours.

Now, until a month or so ago, Phil has been her best friend's boyfriend so as a result, Nattie had gotten to know him pretty well; at least enough as to know that he wasn't the kind that usually went down to bars alone.

And it wasn't because of the whole Straight Edge thing because she knew that every once in a while he would go out with the guys in their escapades and that he would ask for shot after shot of Cranberry Juice… on the rocks. But going by himself just so he could order a Pepsi?

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how the damned lived," He shrugged, nodding to the bartender and accepting the large glass filled with soda that he put over the counter. Then, without wasting anytime, he grabbed it and started to drink from it.

Clicking her tongue to her cheek, the blonde motioned the bartender to her, when he walked her way she blurted out. "I want one of those, but I want mine with rum." She said, pointing at Phil's glass.

The drink was served and in a much smaller glass that the one Phil had and once in front of her she brought it up to her lips, threw her back and swallowed it down it one gulp. This one burnt its way down her throat and she slammed the glass down, coughing up as she did so.

"I don't know much about this stuff but I don't think you should be mixing drinks. It will go all to your head and you'll get drunk and stupid before you know it."

Natalya wrinkled her nose, the burning sensation finally reaching her stomach and settling there. "Yeah? Then I'll take another one."

At her words, Phil chuckled, squinting his eyes as he looked at her. "Go easy on that, I wouldn't want to be the one calling Tyson to inform him that I found you getting drunk and out of your mind down here."

Natalya pursed her lips and clenched her jaw. Her eyes watching Phil's face intently. "Tyson is cheating, isn't he?"

By the look on his face, Nattie could tell that Phil wasn't expecting her to ask that so bluntly. "Why do you say that?" He asked slowly and watching his words carefully.

Snorting, Natalya rolled her eyes. She could tell Phil all about Tyson always disappearing for longs periods of time, or how he would make up a web of intricate lies that resulted in them spending more time apart, or even how she had woken up in the middle of the night in a few occasions to find him gone. She could tell him all that but she didn't.

"I just know it."

Phil ran one of his hands down his face and sighed. "I don't know, maybe you should talk to him about this. I mean I don't want to be rude, but I stay as far away as I can from other people's relationships."

Natalya hummed, she was almost sure that Phil knew something but she wasn't expecting him to rant on Tyson so she didn't mind the fact that he evaded answering her question. In fact, she has been expecting a full cover up and that he didn't give him a few points in her book.

Placing her hand over the counter, the blonde lowered her gaze and sighed. "So… you didn't come here to talk about Beth, or are you?"

At her question, Phil chuckled. "Not at all."

Natalya blinked and looked up to him. Now… Phil and Beth seemed to be the happy couple of the year to everyone but her so she hadn't been surprised about their break up; maybe that was because she had an inside look and she was aware of the problems they had been dragging along with them.

Beth was too jealous and clingy, Phil was kind of an ass and more of a loner and even though they balanced each other at the beginning, when her friend saw that he wasn't changing on his own, she tried to change him herself.

As what to be expected, Phil didn't like that and in more than one occasion she could have sworn that she could feel the tension lurking in the air whenever she saw them together; all until one good day they went their separate ways.

"At least none of you cheated." She said, motioning the bartender to get her another drink.

Scrunching his nose, Phil turned his stool sideways and faced her. His face was serious, his olive green eyes penetrating. "If you are so sure that he's cheating, why are you with him?"

At that, nattie looked up to the ceiling and thought about it, but the truth was that she really had no answer for that.

Sometimes she would think that Tyson cheating was all in her head and out of guilt for doubting him she would go out of her way to make him feel the best way she could. Like that night, she put up a whole romantic setting just for the two of them and what happened? He never showed up even when she asked him to get back early.

Grabbing her new drink, the third generation Diva swallowed it down without thinking, finding that it went smoother that the first one did. "I don't know." She confessed. "I really don't know…" Shaking her head she sighed. "But you know what I know? That I'm calling it a night."

With that said, the Canadian got to her feet, and as soon as her Loubotins made contact with the marble floor she felt the entire room spinning all around her.

So she got dizzy, and Phil must have seen it in her face because he snorted and steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. "See, I told you you were going to get stupid and drunk." He said in amusement.

"No, no, no… I'm okay." She hurried to say, but he didn't let go of her and instead got to his feet as well.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." After saying that, he told the bartender to charge everything to his room and then he turned back to her.

Nattie chuckled. Why? She wasn't sure; she just held onto the man and started to walk with him out of the bar. Luckily, the bar was right inside the lobby and the elevator was nearby.

"I'm okay, really, I can make it to my room just fine." She said petulantly, but even with all her talk she didn't let go of his arm.

"Sure," He said in a bemused tone of voice. "Because you are not drunk and stupid like at all."

"I'm not." And she wasn't, she didn't feel like she was drunk. If she stumbled back at the bar it was because of her shoes.

Those heels were impossible.

"Then let's take the stairs, if you are not drunk we'll be up in no time. Come on." He said and practically dragged her to the emergency stairs; crossing the door and making her climb a few steps.

"Okay, okay you win! I want to take the elevator." She said, feeling her legs wobbly and thus standing her ground as he let go of her.

Phil climbed the first set of stairs and stood on top. "Ha, see? This is the number one reason I laugh at drunk people. You lack coordination, your judgment gets blurry and most importantly, you can't do this." He said and then jumped high in the air, landing right on top of the baluster so he could slide down to her.

"Oh, you are such a show off." Nattie said wrinkling her nose and squinting her eyes. She was suddenly feeling a new surge of adrenaline in her and she needed to burn it up. "And for your information, I could do that thing you did if it wasn't because of these shoes."

Phil laughed. "Yeah right, I would like to see you trying."

Running the tip of her tongue across her upper lip, Natalya smirked. Maybe Phil was right and she was drunk, because right in that moment she was thinking that doing his little stunt was the easiest thing in the world. She could do it and she was going to show him.

"Alright, hold here and watch me." With that said, she reached down to her feet and took off her shoes before going up the stairs.

"You know, you can show me on another occasion, I don't know… maybe like when you are sober." He said as he went after her.

"No, no, no… I'm good now, I can do it." She laughed, her mind trying to find a way on how to jump up there, she came up blank.

So okay, maybe she couldn't jump up there, but she could climb and then the rest of it was going to be SO easy. So with that in mind she used the baluster as a level and climbed up, using her knees to get started.

"Nattie, you are going to kill yourself; come on, get down."

The blonde Diva didn't mind what he was saying and tried to stand up over the rail so she could slide all the way down, but before she could get in position, Phil circled her legs with his arm and pulled her away from any danger.

"Wait," She exclaimed, but instead of listening to her he slid her all the way to the floor. In the process of putting her down, his arm remained on her and as she slowly slid against his body he ended up circling her waist and holding her close.

"You are going to break something if you do that." He said in the lowest of tones, his voice almost a breath against her face.

Natalya lifted her gaze up, her eyes glued to his as he stared back at her. Yes, she was definitely drunk, she knew because she couldn't take her eyes away from his and as he held her to him she couldn't help but to feel a tingling sensation forming in the pit of her stomach.

And it was weird… having him pressing against her with one arm stubbornly wrapped around her waist as her hands rested over his chest…

Add to that the alcohol in her system and voila, catastrophe presented itself in the form of a kiss.

She didn't know who started it, in her state it wouldn't surprise her if it was her but it could have been him all the same; the only thing that she knew for sure was that now his lips were firmly pressing against hers and that his other hand found its way to the back of her head, holding her in place in case she would want to pull away.

But she didn't pull away nor did she want to; her lips found his to be very pleasant and for a while she just remained there… tugging at his bottom lips with her teeth.

It was crazy, her heart was pounding very hard inside her chest and her head was clouded as she added a bit more pressure into the kiss. But then, apparently going back to his senses, Phil pulled away as if her lips were burning his. He even took a few steps back away from her.

On her part, Natalya lifted a hand up in the air and pressed her fingers to her temples, the implications of the situation finally registering in her brain.

She just kissed her best friend's ex-boyfriend!

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She said, clearing her throat and closing her eyes.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have… I mean-"

"It's okay, let's just forget about it, okay?" Nattie opened her eyes and clenched her jaw, but instead of looking up at him, she walked down the stairs, grabbed her shoes and made an escape for the lobby.

She was suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything that went on that night and she needed to step out and collect herself, and she needed to do it now.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews, I was playing with these two and I didn't know they were going to be well liked. Hope you enjoy ;)

**ChApTeR 2**

"Natalya, we are going to be late, come on!"

With a roll of her eyes, the third generation Diva took the Christian Dior pink lip gloss that has been resting over her hotel's bathroom sink and applied it to her lips with extreme care, making sure to capture a nice and perfect sparkle that could go along with the rest of her make-up.

"Nat, we don't have all night long!"

Ignoring the call, her lips curved into a smile as she took a satisfied look at her reflection through the mirror. For the past hour or so she has been getting ready and Tyson was getting impatient; apparently he couldn't understand that for her to look as good as required her to look, she needed some time.

Sure, as a rule she rarely took so much time, but that night she wanted to make him mad. She knew how impatient he was and using that to her advantage, she was taking a lot of time.

So there was that, but deep inside she was also doing it because of the words he used on her earlier on; he said that where they were going, the rest of the Divas were going to show up and since she obviously carried some extra weigh that the other girls lacked, she needed to compensate by looking flawless.

That stung, she knew she didn't look like the other Divas and that many people used that as a fault against her, but having her boyfriend say it to her face?

Shaking her head and looking down to her body, the Canadian shrugged. She was happy with who she was and if Tyson didn't like it, then too bad.

With a smile gracing her lips, the blonde WWE Diva put the lip gloss down and took a lingering glance at the final product. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her back in soft waves, her make-up was impeccable from her eyes to her lips and the strapless dress she chose to wear for the night was perfectly falling in place.

In her eyes she looked good…

"Hey, are you deaf?" Tyson asked, finally busting into the bathroom to nag her on. "I've been calling you since forever."

"I'm not deaf, I heard you just fine." She responded curtly as she reached to grab her perfume to put on.

"Really? And why is it that you couldn't respond to me?"

Turning around so she could face him, Natalya allowed an exasperated gasp to escape her lips and rolled her eyes one more time. "I was getting ready. I mean looking flawless is a hard job for a big girl like me to achieve right? So I had to put some extra time." With her voice dripping sarcasm, she arched an eyebrow and waited for a response…

Perhaps an apology?

With his brown eyes glued to her, her boyfriend crossed his arms up to his chest and tilted his head to the side before ever so slowly speaking to her. "Hurry up or I leave without you."

Natalya quirked her lips and turned back to the mirror. "Fine, then leave without me." As if she cared. She would rather stay in bed that night, alone. Besides, she could bet on anything that he wouldn't mind at all.

"No Nat, I'm not going to arrive there by myself so be done already." With that said he turned on his heels and left the bathroom.

"Make up your mind." Nattie mumbled under her breath as she took one last look at her reflection. "Well, this is it."

A minute later she walked out into the room to find Tyson already at the door, waiting impatiently for her to her to show up. "Finally." He said in exasperation.

On her part, she just took her purse and walked out the door, not even gracing him with a response.

The scene was not an unusual one for them, over the past few weeks their relationship has been deteriorating at full speed and to be honest, Natalya wasn't sure why they still stuck to one another. She was sure that he was cheating, she could barely stand him and to top all that up there was the incident with Punk and the kiss.

Not that she told Tyson about it, but she was sure that if he ever found out he was going to auto combust out of anger and all hell would break lose on earth.

The night of the kiss, when she walked back into their room, Tyson was already there, sitting at the table she put up for the two of them with the stupidest look on his face. He was sorry that he was late, or so he said over and over again, but when he tried to make it up to her with a thousand excuses and a million promises, she just didn't want to hear.

Especially when he lied to her saying that he has been with Phil when in reality she has been the one out with the Chicago Native.

Ironic…

Now they were more broken than ever, walking side by side but with a huge barrier separating them.

Ah, and that was only counting on her problems with him, but there was another matter at hand that was way more important; Beth.

If Beth found out… God, she didn't even want to know what would happen. The next time she saw Beth after the kiss, her nerves had been on edge; she was almost sure that Beth would be able to read what happened from her eyes and she wasn't going to lie, she has been afraid of her friend knowing.

But nothing happened, Beth acted her regular self and when she asked Nattie what was with her, she lied and said she had a stomach ache that was driving her crazy.

It normal Beth fashion, she told her to go to the bathroom and fix it. She laughed and told her that maybe that was what she needed and excusing herself, she disappeared.

Next time was a little better, but the knowledge of what happened was there and no matter what she did, she couldn't help but to feel the worse friend ever.

And she seriously was, it was an unspoken rule among true friends that stated that never, under any circumstances, you should kiss a boyfriend, ex-boyfriend or love interest of a friend and well, she broke it.

Taking in a deep breath and keeping silence, the two Canadians made their way to the lobby and it wasn't until they spotted Phil sitting and staring off in the waiting area that their mood changed, Natalya feeling more than a little bit uncomfortable and Tyson beaming.

See, that was another one of the reasons she would have rather stay in the room. Up there and alone she wouldn't have to pretend anything and with those two men she had to; she had to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary went on between her and Phil and she had to pretend that she didn't know that Tyson was probably going to ditch her sometime during the night to meet with his 'lady friend'.

"Hey, are you waiting on someone?"

At the sound of Tyson's voice, Phil moved his head towards them and squinted his eyes. "Yeah, I'm waiting on Kofi to get ready. You know he likes to take his time, he's like a fucking woman."

Tyson laughed. "I know how that is, I practically had to drag this one out of our room to get her down here."

Natalya faked a smile, but not even once did she look at Phil. If he wouldn't be there, she would have thrown a sarcastic comment about how she needed to take her time to look good since she was so fat; she would have done it to spite Tyson, but since Phil was there she didn't even moved her lips to speak.

"Yeah, but at least my Nattie takes her time to look good for me, God knows why Kofi does it." Tyson said with a chuckle and Natalya leered at him, wondering where was the man that basically called her fat before telling her that he was going to leave without her if she wouldn't hurry. "Anyway, let me get the taxi, do you want to share."

"No; I mean you are going with Beth right? I don't want her to kick me out of a speeding vehicle."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said and without any further ado he headed towards the reception desk.

Once her boyfriend walked away, Natalya took a few steps to the back of the lobby and then she suddenly found an unprecedented interest on her manicured nails. She inspected them, one by one before starting all over again.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Acting as if she didn't know he was talking to her, Natalya lifted her face casually and saw that he was no longer sitting at a safe distance from her, he was now very much standing right in front of her.

"Sure." She said with an indifferent shrug as she looked up to his face.

Licking his lips quickly, Phil took a deep breath and looked directly into the eyes. "It's about the other night…"

"Oh, don't even mention it. That was just… I was drunk, you know." She blurted out, not wanting him to think that she liked going around kissing her friend's ex-boyfriends."

"Yeah, you were drunk and well… it shouldn't have happened." He said without taking his eyes away from hers.

"I know, and I agree."

Phil nodded, still looking down at her with all the intensity of his deep olive green eyes. "So are we good?"

"Yeah, I mean we should just forget about it and put it in the vault of things that shouldn't have happened. You know, next to the one of things we don't want to remember." She said with a smile she wasn't feeling.

But the truth was that she if she wanted to, she could close her eyes and remember with precise detail everything about the kiss. From the feeling of his lips on her to the way he was holding her so very close to him…

But it was really nothing and that she felt flustered about it was just because of the knowledge that Phil was the last man on earth she should have kissed. The two of them kissing was like a taboo, he was Beth's ex-boyfriend and they stepped over the line.

If it wasn't because of her friendship with Beth, she would definitely deem the incident as nothing more than a little kiss… A little kiss that replayed in her memory over and over again back on that night until she fell asleep to the empty words of Tyson repeating how sorry he was to miss the dinner.

But that happened more than three nights ago and now that they both reached an agreement to forget what happened, the kiss and its repercussions was the last thing she wanted on her mind. She wanted to put the incident behind her and really forget about it.

"Good," He said smiling down to her, his hand reaching back so he could touch a spot at the back of his head. "I didn't want to us to be awkward. I mean with Beth and Tyson… and all that, it's just… awkward"

Natalya tilted her head to the side and smiled genuinely; there was something about the infamous Pipebomb of the WWE struggling to get his words out that she found endearing and extremely charming. "We are okay, there's no need to worry about."

"So," He said clapping his hands. "I'm going to guess you settled that thing that was bothering you with Tyson."

"Eh," Nattie said wrinkling her nose. She hadn't settled anything with Tyson, at all. Just last night he spent the night away and she was now sure that the woman he was with was another Diva… she just needed one final proof and she was going to get them both.

"He's an idiot." Phil said and Natalya blinked a couple of times as she looked up to him.

Was he admitting to know that Tyson was cheating?

"Natalya?"

Fighting the urge to lift her hands and said that she was drunk and didn't know any better when she kissed Phil, one half of the Divas of Doom moved her head to the side just in time to see Beth walking by.

"Hey!" She said in a high pitched voice, walking away from Phil and straight towards her friend. "Tyson is looking for a taxi so we can leave, come on, let's find him." She said while dragging Beth through the exit door.

"What were you doing with Phil back there, was he asking about me?" Beth asked, her eyes moving over to the younger woman as Natalya stared back to her.

For a moment, the Canadian wanted a hole to open on the ground and swallow her; but chuckling, she brushed Beth off and sighed. "Phil? Nah, we were just… oh look, there is Tyson."

"Alright ladies, the taxi is here, let's get moving. Beth, you look lovely tonight." Tyson said in the best mood ever as he walked back to them. "This is going to be a great night, don't you think?"

"Well thank you Tyson," She said with a smile, apparently forgetting all about Phil. "And yes, tonight is going to be just amazing."

At that, Natalya took in a deep breath, she wasn't sure if it was going to be a great night, but she was almost sure that it was going to be a night to remember…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ChApTeR 3

Walking in a bee line through the crowded dance floor of the club Tyson and the rest of the guys decided to hit that night, Natalya Neidhart couldn't help but to think that she didn't belong there. True, she has never been very fond of partying or clubbing, but she had always thought that she was a very social person and that she could feel comfortable anywhere where there was at least someone with whom she could talk to.

But that night was a different, the music was too loud, there were way too many people around her and she couldn't for the life of her find Beth; not that she really wanted to find her, after all she was still feeling uncomfortable in her presence and she didn't want to end up confessing what she did.

But anyway, it made her feel ridiculous, but she was kind of overwhelmed by everything that was going on and there was nothing that she wanted more in that moment than finding the exit door and walk out into the chilly night of Los Angeles streets.

She just wasn't feeling comfortable and if there was someone who really knew her paying attention to, they would notice by the fact that ever since she got there she has been walking around without settling in one place. She wasn't talking to anyone, she wasn't having a good time and she just had in her system that one complimentary wine glass that Tyson practically shoved in her face before disappearing into the crowd.

So long story short, even though the night was just getting started in good old LA, she already wanted to leave.

That's why she was heading towards the bathroom, of all the places in the club that was the only one where she could find some peace of mind and she was hoping that once there she could call Beth and find out where she was.

Maybe that's what she needed, forget all about Phil and that kiss and get back into that sweet place were Beth was her best friend and basically her refuge against Tyson.

Who knew, knowing how she was, she would probably end up spilling out the beans; but maybe that was better than living with that bad feeling in her gut that Beth was going to find out by herself and hate her for the rest of their days.

Maybe she would be mad for a while, but if she explained to her that she has been drunk, her friend would understand.

Or maybe she should skip the Beth part and just leave. If she was quick about it she could make it to the hotel, pick up her stuff and just get another room before Tyson even realized it.

Maybe this time she could leave for good. Yeah, that's what she needed to do. She didn't need to be the one staying behind while he went around sleeping with other woman. In fact, she didn't know why she has done that before.

Already decided, she turned around the corner and when she spotted the door that lead into the bathroom she walked directly towards it, only that when she was close enough she heard the distinct voice of Maryse laughing alone and for a moment she stopped dead in her tracks, arched her eyebrows and then walked in.

The blonde was standing in front of the mirror, one hand holding a phone to her ear and the other one lifted up in the air as she swirled around her finger a strand of her blonde hair.

As soon as she saw her, Maryse winked and grinned devilish.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go to that place you told me so we can keep talking." The French-Canadian said as Natalya moved to her side to take a look at her own reflection and fix her hair. "Hmmm, okay… see you then."

After that, Maryse hung up, turned around and very dramatically, she threw her back to Nattie's and sighed loudly.

"Oh My God, Natalya… I think I'm in love."

"Oh really?" The third generation asked, watching her out of the corner of her eye. She knew Maryse well enough to consider her a friend, but not to a point where the other woman would confess something like that to her.

Especially since she along with everybody else in the company knew that she just recently broke up with Mike.

"Yes," Maryse replied and then, as if she suddenly remembered herself, she pulled away from Natalya and then snorted. "Well only if he feels the same, thing that I'm almost sure because let's face it, the man is crazy about me."

"Well aren't we feeling cocky tonight?" Natalya said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms to her chest. "So who is this lucky guy who has you head over heels?"

Leering around as if to make sure no one was listening, Maryse licked her lips and then faced her fellow Diva. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell." After saying that, Maryse took a deep breath, flipped at her hair and before Natalya could reply, she burst her mystery man out. "Ted."

"Ted?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as her arms fell to her sides. Wasn't Ted married?

"I know, I know… you are probably thinking that I'm the worst person ever but Nattie, listen to me; have you ever felt like there's nothing you want more than being with someone even though you know it is wrong? Because that's how I feel with him… I just… I don't even know how to explain it. He makes me feel things I never felt with Mike and I just can't help it."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Natalya went back in memory lane to the kiss she shared with Phil. Sure, it hadn't been nothing more than a little kiss, but little as it was it was wrong and in a way she could relate to Maryse.

Ah, but there was a big difference, Nattie has done that while drunk and now that she had a clearer mind she knew how wrong it was and she didn't want to repeat it. Not if it meant that her friendship with Beth could be damaged.

Blowing out a breath, Natalya went back to looking at Maryse and then she smiled weakly. Sure, she could tell her that being on the other side of being cheated on, the other woman was always going to be the bad guy no matter what. But after what happened with Phil, she didn't have a moral force to lecture anyone. "I'm no one to judge you, but I'm going to tell you to be careful okay?"

Grinning and grabbing her hands, Maryse laughed and threw her head back. "Thank you. Uff… I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach now that I'm going to see him." With that said, the French-Canadian turned around in her heels and walked out the bathroom.

Once alone, Natalya realized that weird as the conversation with Maryse has been, it has led her to think about Phil and then her relationship with Tyson.

Was it that all men were cheaters? She never thought Ted was the kind to cheat but then again she never imagined that Tyson would do that to her after been through so much together. And Phil… what if Beth's jealousy wasn't unfounded and she knew he has been seeing someone else?

Oh, but being fair she had to include herself in that equation. Kissing was cheating and since she kissed Phil while still being with Tyson, she was also a cheater.

Or was she? Nah…

What she did was because Tyson pushed her into it; if he wouldn't be cheating, she wouldn't have gone out to the bar to drink and if she wouldn't have gotten so drunk, she wouldn't have end up kissing Phil.

But nooo, Tyson couldn't keep it in his pants and thus everything went downhill. So downhill that she was going to leave that club, oh but once she could get him alone he was going to hear from her loud and clear.

As she mused about what she wanted to tell her soon to be ex-boyfriend when she confronted him, Natalya kept walking blindly and when she was near the indoors pool she felt someone grab her waist and practically force her to take a few steps back.

Startled, she turned around to protest and saw the familiar face of Ricardo Rodriguez or whatever his real name was smiling down at her. "I want to dance with you."

Furrowing her brows, Natalya used her thumb and her forefinger to grab his wrist and put his hand away from her. "I don't think so."

"Come on, it's only one dance." He said and his hand brushed hers away to go back to touching her. "Or is it that you are afraid that after it you won't ever want to look back at your boyfriend again."

Natalya laughed, it wasn't an amused laugh but one bordering between annoyance and disbelief. Who did that creepy guy think he was anyway? "Look, take your hands off of me unless you want me to call my boyfriend to do it for you." She said petulantly but knowing full well that she wasn't going to call Tyson for anything at all. But maybe at the mention of her longtime boyfriend, Ricardo would think about it and drop things were they were.

"Your boyfriend is not even here, babe, so who you gonna call, uh?" He said with a big grin, squeezing her even more to him.

"Man, you heard her so put your hands away and get lost."

At the sound of that familiar voice, Ricardo took his hands away from her but remained standing in his spot. Nattie on her part took a few steps away from the toad of a man and walked towards Phil until she was standing safely behind him.

"We were just going to dance."

"Yeah well go dance with someone else." Phil said and Nattie smiled, eyeing the other man with one arched eyebrow.

At that Ricardo snorted, lifting a hand to his face and running it through his clean shaven jaw. He seemed drunk enough to stay standing there even when Phil told him to disappear and Natalya knew that he wasn't going away without a fight. "And what if I want to dance with this one?"

Phil turned around to face Natalya and looked down to her, his lips curving into a mocking smile. "Do you want to dance with him?"

"No I don't." She reply, her eyes moving from Ricardo face to Phil's eyes.

With a shrug, The Straight Edge Superstar turned his face back to the rookie and sighed out loud. "Well, you heard her."

Ricardo stared right at her and chuckled, but then he turned around and she assumed he was going to leave… for a second, because as soon as he did he turned back to them and took a step forward.

Now, Natalya didn't know what he was going to do by taking that step; she wasn't sure if he was going to walk past them, she couldn't say if he was going to hit Phil and it was debatable that he just wanted to reach for her one more time. The thing was that before he could do any of the above, Phil placed one hand on his chest and pushed him ever so lightly…

The only problem was that the man was drunk and he stumbled backwards, falling right into the pool with a big splash.

Gasping as soon as she saw him go down, the Canadian just had to cover her mouth with a hand, afraid that she was going to break out laughing if she didn't.

"Ops." Phil said as he looked back to her with a fake apologetically smile on his lips. "My bad-"

"Hey, you made him splash water in my shoes!"

Natalya looked up to see a man in a suit staring daggers at them. He looked furious and she had to bit harder on her lips not to laugh. The look on his face was too comical.

"I didn't make him do anything, he slipped and fell. But I'm sure that when he gets out he's going to apologize." Phil said in the most laid back of tones. "Just give him a minute or two."

"An apology is not going to cut it; I don't shop at Target and you just ruined a two thousand dollars boots with water."

"Oh Come on, the man just had an accident so don't be such a materialistic delusional stereotypical LA wannabe and just wait until he can apologize."

At that, Natalya pressed her forehead to Phil's back and laughed. She just couldn't hold what was one of her little defects; she laughed when she was antsy, nervous or uncomfortable and even when people thought she laughed mockingly she just did it on impulse.

"What did you just called me?"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" Came the voice of what Nattie assumed was security and this time she did her best to put on a serious face.

"Yes there is, this man over here pushed that other man into the pool and he ruined by boots. Do you know how much this would cost me?"

"He didn't push him, he fell." Natalya said after clearing her throat, noticing with the corner of her eyes that there was a crowd gathering around so they could know what the commotion was about. Just great.

"No, no. He pushed him, I saw him and if you guys don't kick him and his girlfriend out right in this moment, I'll never come back to your club."

"Good riddance, don't let the door hit you too hard when you leave." Phil snorted and Natalya shook her head, already knowing how she was going to leave that place…

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to walk with me to the exit, we can't tolerate this kind of behavior at Skybar."

"What kind of behavior? The man just fell into the pool and this delusional troll went off on me for those stupid, ugly boots."

Oh boy. "Phil, just let's get out." Natalya said when she saw another one of the security men talking on his phone while looking at them. Something was telling her that he was calling the police and she didn't want to stick around for that.

After all Phil did push Ricardo into the pool and even when they couldn't arrest him for that, they could make him have a rough time that night.

"I think they are calling the police." She whispered and the Chicago Native snorted.

"Then we better pull out a Houdini, come on." He whispered back, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the security men and the guy in the boots.

They walked quickly, circling the pool, brushing past the crowd at the dance floor and then finally reaching the exit door.

"Fuck." Phil mumbled when they walked out into the night and saw a police car getting parked at the entrance of the local. As soon as he saw them, he tightened his hold on her hand and urged her on.

They practically fled the scene, Natalya walking as fast as her high heels would allow her as a ridiculous urge to laugh out loud wanted to take over her.

The whole thing was just ridiculous… was she now a fugitive? It was crazy.

But she followed Phil nonetheless because as her mom used to say, it's better that they said: here she ran than here she died, and even if the police taking her into custody wasn't even near dying she rather run away.

And run away they did; it wasn't until they were a few blocks away from the club that she allowed the urge to laugh win, and as soon as she started to laugh Phil halted on his tracks and turned around to face her.

"Wait a second, are we really running away from the police?" He asked with a big grin about to break on his face as he knitted his brows. "Because if we are I can tell you that I haven't done this in a while."

Without letting go of his hand, the blonde Canadian leaned against a wall in the alley they just stopped by and sighed tiredly. "Then I'm glad you have more experience in this than me and decided to run. I mean just imagine what the dirt sheets would have said about this; Breaking news, WWE Superstar and Diva kicked out of Skybar and taken into custody by the police."

Phil chuckled, taking a step closer to her. "Then they would say we were both drunk and that would lead to another big Breaking News; CM Punk busted drinking."

"And that wouldn't be good." She said, a big smile on her face as her eyes fixed on his.

"Not at all so yeah, I think I saved the night for both of us, by the way, you're welcome."

At that and the smug look he had on his face, Natalya snorted; feeling silly about it but unable to stop herself. It was the adrenaline of the run, it was still pumping in her system and she needed to cool off. "Oh yeah, where are my manners; thanks you Phil."

Pushing the ring that adorned his lips with the tip of his tongue, Phil looked up to the dark sky for a second and then shrugged, returning his eyes to her. "Anytime."

"Okay, so you saved me, but at least admit that I run pretty fast with heels." She said in a chuckle as she could feel her feet resenting that little run.

"Meh, you were kind of slow." He said looking down at her shoes and then returning his sparkling olive green eyes to her own. "But with those things I don't even know how you walk so I'll give you props for running with them."

Natalya smiled despite realizing that he was standing way too close to her; she also realized that she was still holding to his hand. It was insane, but whole thing was playing against her; they were in that lonely alley and she was now unable to tear her eyes away from his.

In some sense it was like Déjà vu, her mind reliving the moment that caught them in a very similar situation just a few night ago.

There was no Beth and definitely no Tyson in her mind that could make her look away or pull her hand from his much larger one and for some reason she thought of Maryse.

Deep inside she knew she had to break away from the stare or that at least should let go of his hand and ignore the moment as nothing but another lapse of judgment. But with him standing so close she could barely breathe, let alone move.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips and lowered her eyes to his lips. In that moment she realized that if she pulled at his hand he would take a step forward… and if he was a step nearer she could lift her face up and kiss him.

"I think we should go now." He said after clearing his throat and Nattie nodded in agreement.

"As long as the coast is clear of police officers and Skybar security men…"

Yes, they definitely needed to move on. They needed to go back the same way they came from and snap back to reality; but instead of moving a step back, Phil moved a step forward and she automatically angled her face to him so he could get an easy access to her lips.

This time there was no doubt in her mind as of who started the kiss, he did. But it wasn't as if she was putting any kind of resistance whatsoever, as soon as his lips brushed against hers she parted a way in for him and he took advantage of it, sliding his tongue right in so he could touch it to hers.

And her response was immediate, she quickly let go of his hand and lifted it to the back of his head so her fingers could slide into his hair, holding him in place at the same time that she enjoyed the silky texture of his dark locks underneath her touch.

It may be wrong, but boy did it felt good.

As the night lead them once again towards the same path they agreed never to cross again but now going even further, his tongue swept against hers, obliterating all her common sense effortlessly and making her act on impulses. She kissed him back with passion, her free hand dropping her purse to the ground so she could put a better use to her fingers by running them up his sides and then over the muscles of his back.

Kissing him felt exquisite, she couldn't lie about it, but being able to touch him even if it was through the fabric of his shirt was something else.

It made her feel giddy as a warm sensation washed over her.

But not wanting to be left behind, Phil reciprocated her touch by wrapping one arm around her waist so he could press her to him, making her body mold to his in the most delicious of manners as his other hand roamed from her hip to her waist back and forth.

It was insane, she didn't have alcohol to blame this time and yet she couldn't force her body or her mind to stop reacting to him. It was just that he was a good damn kisser and she just went weak for his lips on hers, for the way his body felt pressed to hers, for the way his other hand gently settled on her hip… overall she was going weak for him.

And it was just wrong.

Pulling away from his lips, Natalya opened her eyes and took her hand off his hair. "Phil, you know we shouldn't…" She breathed out, locking her eyes with his stormy ones as he licked her lip gloss off his lips.

"I know." He said with a voice that much like her own was just a raspy whisper in the wind.

"This is crazy." She muttered, and unable to stop herself she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again.

And she was definitely crazy… this was Phil, Beth's Phil and she was kissing him silly in the middle of the street. It was… God, she has been there for Beth when she was upset about their break up so kissing him was just wrong.

She didn't know what got into her. She wasn't like that…

But maybe she was acting like that as a way to reassure herself that there were people out there that could treat her like a woman and not a bed warmer, or maybe she has really lost it… the thing was that the longer Phil kissed her, the less she could find it in herself to stop him.

But she didn't need to be the one putting a stop to it that time, because amid their kissing session his phone started to ring and the magic of the moment was gone. He pulled away, stepped back, grumbled something under his breath and took out the phone out of his pocket so he could look at the screen.

Natalya watched him, her cheeks burning and her lips swollen. Apparently, he didn't like what he saw out of his phone because he blew out a breath and put the phone back into his pocket before looking up.

As he looked down at her, the repercussions of what they just did started to down on her and she started to feel bad about it.

Was that how Maryse and Ted started out, kissing?

"I think we better go back." She said, blinking a couple of times as Phil's phone started to ring again.

He nodded and ran a hand down his face as Natalya remained in place, folding her arms to her chest while biting her lips into her mouth. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Never before that fateful night when they ended up kissing at the stairs of some random hotel has Natalya looked at Phil as something more than a friend. In fact… before he started dating Beth she could honestly say that she hadn't looked at him like at all.

Sure, she did know who he was because they worked for the same company and sure, from time to time they had even crossed a few words; but it wasn't until he and Beth started going out that Natalya started to interact with him on a more personal basis.

Back in those initial days, she used to think that Beth was too nice for the infamous CM Punk, but with time she started to see that Phil wasn't as bad as people painted him. He was funny in a weird kind of way, he always treated Beth nicely and even though sometimes he came off as the biggest jerk employed by the WWE, he was loyal and supportive to those close to him.

But like she stated before, never, not even once did she look at him in any kind of romantic way. He was just… Phil, Beth's Phil. He was that guy with silly tattoos, all kinds of piercings and a smartass persona that sometimes rubbed people the wrong way and yeah, to be completely honest she had to say that in her opinion he wasn't the most attractive man she has known.

But… after that kiss her perception of him started to change a little bit and even though she would never admit it out loud, she has caught herself thinking about him in more than one occasion.

Not that she was attracted to him, mind you… but… well she wasn't completely sure, but since that kiss she started to notice him in ways she has never done before.

Like his smile; in the rare occasion that she has seen him genuinely smile she couldn't help but to notice how his eyes would light up his entire face; and talking about those eyes, he did have a nice pair that seemed to see right through you whenever he looked to you.

Then it was the way he kissed, that unique scent that he carried around, how his hair would make him acquire a boyish look when he didn't put gel on it and yeah, she has even caught herself thinking about his hands and how they felt around her.

But all that was circumstantial, she was upset about Tyson and since Phil has been there showing her a bit of interest, her mind played her a mean trick and now she was confused…

"This is no good." She said under her breath and with the corner of her full lips curving into a nervous smile, she tilted her head to the side so she could take a good look at the man sitting at her side.

He with his careless hair going everywhere, his lip ring and all those tattoos looked like one of those bad boys her mom would warn her about when she was younger. She remembered it clearly, she used to say that guys that looked like that were only trouble and an older Natalya could see why.

Not that she ever saw her mom's logic because after all she married her dad and as much as she loved him, Natalya was aware that if she had to catalogue him in a group, her dad would definitely find a place among the 'bad guys'.

But anyway, Phil has been looking out the window and probably sensing her eyes on him; he tilted his head to the side and fixed the intensity of his eyes on her.

Returning the stare with the same ardor but unsure about what was really going on between them, Natalya arched an eyebrow and blinked slowly.

Why wasn't she feeling as guilty as she should? She very well knew that those kisses shared between them were enough of a reason for Beth to kill her so instead of thinking about him like she was, she should be repenting about her mistakes.

They could never, ever kiss again. They couldn't even think about kissing…

Taking in a deep breath, Natalya shifted in her seat at the back of the taxi and cleared her throat. She felt a bit awkward after what happened back in that alley, but she couldn't act as if nothing happened because it did and in what form…

"Can I ask you something?" She asked in a fake confident tone, looking up into Phil's eyes and feeling a bit giddy by the way he was looking back at her.

It was weird, but the effect of those olive green orbs delving deep into her own eyes was making her feel like an adolescent blushing girl in the presence of her biggest crush.

True, the feeling was nice and exciting because the last time she felt like that was with Tyson and well, she has been a teenager back then; but she shouldn't be feeling neither of those things with this particular man so she looked away to gather her thoughts.

"Go ahead and shoot." He said, his voice low but steady.

Blinking a few times and feeling her lips involuntarily curve into the shadow of a smile; Natalya drew in a deep breath and let it out through her parted lips. "What was that back there?" She asked finally, her eyes returning to him.

At the question, Phil ran his fingers over his unshaven jaw without taking his eyes away from hers. "It was exactly what we said we couldn't do again. I don't know… I think we got a little carried away and just-"

"It can't happen again." Natalya hurried to say before he could finish and Phil pursed his lips and nodded. Deep inside, she was glad that he understood and agreed… "What happened back there has to be the last time it happens, and this time for real; you are my best friend's boyfriend and…"

"Was, I'm not anymore." He said as a matter of fact and at those words Natalya shook her head and breathed in.

"I know, but it's the same thing. We… look, just… no more kissing okay."

"I got it, no more kissing," He responded just as the taxi pulled over the hotel. But before either of them could get out he extended one hand towards her and smiled. "So, still friends?"

Puffing out a breath and trying to take her eyes away from that smile, Natalya lifted her arm and allowed him to take her hand in his much larger one.

For a few seconds they remained like that, looking into each other's eyes as if nothing else mattered. It was a little strange, the way her eyes remain glued to his, the warmness of his hand suffocating hers, the smile that won't wipe from her face... but then Natalya shook her head back to reality and pulled her hand away. "Yeah, friends."

After that little exchange, they both got out of the taxi and headed into the hotel.

What followed was quick, Natalya mumbled something about being ready to call it a night and after a failed attempt to say goodnight as two friends usually did, they both went their different ways, Nattie using the elevator and Phil saying something about how he was going to find some food.

Once at her floor, the blonde made it into her room in no time and resting her back to the closed door she shut her eyes and blew out a breath. "What is wrong with you Nattie? This is Phil…" She said, trying to ban from her mind everything related to that man.

But it was hard, because even though he wasn't the kind of man she found appealing, she just couldn't stop thinking about the way he kissed her less than an hour ago.

Ah, but she has to remember that once upon a time he has kissed Beth like that and that no matter how their relationship ended, Beth was her friend and she just couldn't do that to her.

Thinking about her friend worked to get Phil off her mind, and finding the silence to be very comforting she opened her eyes and walked into the room.

It has been a long night, and now that she could sit and look back at the whole picture, she decided that she didn't have to put up with all the crap Tyson was putting her through.

He was cheating and even when she has spent her entire adult life dating him, what he was doing was something she couldn't overlook.

If he wanted to see other women, then he was going to be free to do so because as far as she was concerned, Natalya and Tyson were no more.

As if in cue with her thoughts, her phone started to ring and she recognized the ringtone as the one she had for the man who betrayed her. So, taking the Blackberry out of her purse and with her countenance getting somber she answered in a cold tone. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Does it matter?" She answered curtly.

At the other line, Tyson took in a deep breath; Natalya could hear him very clear. "Of course it matters, Nattie. Look, I heard what happened at the club and I swear that I'm going to get my hands on Ricardo and…"

"Don't even bother, Phil took care of everything while you were conveniently nowhere to be found." She replied through clenched teeth. "As a matter of fact, you don't have to bother about anything that has to deal with me anymore; I'm through with this, Tyson…"

"Babe, I know you are mad I wasn't there for you but I swear I'm going to make it up to you in some way or another. Are you at the hotel, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Chuckling bitterly, Natalya looked up to the ceiling and shook her head. "I already told you not to bother. I mean I don't want to ruin your night with your lady friend; you were probably looking forward to see her tonight so go ahead and have the time of your life."

After she said that there was a long and deep silence on Tyson's part and Natalya felt a mix of satisfaction and a stinging pain twist her stomach in a knot. It was the moment of truth, now he knew that she knew and she wondered what would be his reaction.

"Nattie baby, I don't know what you mean by that." He said, his tone low and paused. "You know I don't have any lady friend… you are the only one for me, you are the love of my life."

"Oh that's a bunch of crap and you know it!" She snapped, losing it. "Do you really think I'm stupid? Because I'm not, Tyson, and this time I'm not going to fall for your lies… I had enough."

"Baby… just listen to me okay…"

"I don't want to listen." She said almost sadly and after that she hung up her phone and threw it over the King size bed.

For a few seconds she just stared at it and then it started to ring once again, Tyson's ringtone breaking the silence that for a moment took over the room.

Ignoring it, Natalya breathed out and started to move around so she could gather the few things she had scattered all over the room. When she was done with that she put them all into her suitcase, grabbed her purse, lifted up her head and walked out of Tyson's life for good.

There was no looking back this time.

She knew Tyson better than anyone and knowing him the way she did she was sure that he was graciously getting rid of whoever his lover was to go back to her and 'make things right'. That gave her a wicked sense of satisfaction, but even though she didn't want to be in that room when he arrived because she didn't want to hear his lies and she didn't want to see his face.

When she was through she was trough and there was no way she could go back to him after what he did.

With her mind clear on what she had to do, Natalya went down to the lobby and asked for another room. She knew she could call Beth and stay with her for the night, but after this new development between herself and Phil, she didn't think it was a good idea.

Everything was too raw…

So, deep in her thoughts, Natalya got a new room, got into the bathroom, took a quick shower and headed back into the room to change. Once there and out of curiosity, she checked her phone and saw five missed calls from Tyson and one text message from Phil.

The last one got her full attention and she quickly read it.

'WRU?'

Sitting at the corner of the bed, Beth bit down on her lips and decided to respond without responding. 'Nowhere.'

His response was almost immediate and she smiled until she saw what he wrote. 'I have a crazy boyfriend looking for you…'

Argh, she should have known. She made the mistake of mentioning Phil to Tyson so it was no surprise that he was the first one he called to check on her.

'Is he with you?'

'Nope, I'm all alone. But he's calling me nonstop'

Looking back as if she was afraid that someone was going to see what she was going to write, Natalya looked down to her phone and bit hard on her lips.

She knew she should cut the little exchange right in that moment, but the reality was that she wanted to keep the conversation going.

'He sounds worried.' Phil wrote back.

Ah, Tyson, as if she cared that he was worried. As far as she was concerned he didn't care for the longest of times and now he wanted to become the most loving boyfriend? Hell no.

'Tell him you don't know.'

'Told him that first time around. So WRU?'

For some reason, Natalya smiled at that. 'Nowhere, u?'

'At the roof eating burritos…'

"You are not going to jump, are you?' She typed back, knowing he wasn't going to do such a thing.

'Naahh, not today'

Putting her phone down, Natalya pursed her lips as some crazy idea got into her brain. She tried to push it aside but it was almost impossible. Sighing, she picked the phone once again and replied.

'Want company? I promise I'll just jump if you do it first.'

After hitting the send button, Natalya bit hard on her lips and waited for a response, half hoping him to tell her that he didn't need company at the same time that she wanted him to reply with a yes.

It took more than a few minutes for him to reply, but when he did Nattie couldn't help but to smile.

'Sure, there's room enough for two and a lot of burritos.'


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, things get a bit messy here; hope you still like it.

**Trapped in Your Love**

It took Natalya a little over twenty minutes between getting dressed and trying to balance the pros and the cons of meeting with Phil in a secluded place in the middle of the night to finally walk out of her hotel room and head his way.

If you asked her, she would say that she got ready in record time, but she would also point out that to achieve that she had to sacrifice style, thing she wouldn't have done if it wasn't for the fact that it was near three o'clock in the morning.

So because it was really late and because she didn't want Phil to think that she wanted to impress him, the blonde just put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, grabbed a pair of Channel flats and a cute pink top she found at the bottom of her suitcase and dressed up. After finishing with that she brushed her hair quickly, applied to her lips the same lips gloss she used earlier that night and after picking up a couple of bracelets and the key card she left, her destination going the roof.

Now, she would be lying if she said that she has sneaked into the roof of a Hilton before that night, but for being her first time she was surprised on how easy it was to get there. The only catch was that she had to take the stairs and because she didn't want to get out of breathe before getting all the way up she did that slowly.

Once at the top, Nattie pushed the emergency door open and getting hit by a chilly breeze that swept all around her, she stepped out into the night.

At first glance she couldn't see Phil anywhere around and she couldn't help but to wonder if she took too long in getting dressed or if it was that he thought better about it and decided that it was best for them not to meet.

Neither of those options would surprise her; after all, the kisses they had shared were the enough of a reason for them to stay away from each other no matter what.

Shrugging, Natalya decided to take a look around before making up her mind on what to do so she stepped away from the door, walking in a straight line towards the edge of the roof. When she got there, the Canadian stood on her tip-toes and looked over the retaining wall that circled the edges.

It was very high, the city below her extending everywhere her eyes could see. It was a beautiful sight…

"I hope you are not the one thinking on jumping."

Upon hearing that voice, Natalya bit down the smile that wanted to break in her face and keeping her eyes fixed on the panorama before her, she sighed.

"I was actually making sure you didn't make the jump before I got here. Oh and let me tell you something, I'm very glad you didn't because you wouldn't make a pretty sight sprawled down there." With that said, the pinup strong Diva turned around and found Phil sitting behind some kind of huge intricate conduits, his olive green eyes glued to her and the hint of smile gracing his lips.

"Wow, I have to admit say that I'm very appalled by your tetricity."

Wrinkling her nose, Natalya smiled in return. "Well thank you, I have my good days."

The WWE Superstar snorted, shaking his head without taking his eyes away from her. "I see that, you crazy lady."

"So now you are back to calling me crazy? Hmm," She responded with a laugh as she squinted her eyes. Yeah, way before those kisses he liked to joke with her saying that she was his favorite loon and in return she used to call him her little farm dog…

But it was different now… very different and she didn't felt like calling him 'her' anything…

But anyway, as his only response, Phil extended his arms to the sides and shrugged. Now… Natalya was feeling a bit awkward and self-conscious under his stare so she relaxed her muscles and procured to act as she always acted around him, easy going.

"Anyway, where are those burritos?" She asked in her most casual tone, walking towards him so that she could sit by his side.

Once she took a comfortable position, she opened the palm of her right hand and grabbed the two Pandora charm bracelets she picked up from her suitcase before walking out of the room.

One of them she put on without any problem, but the second one seemed to have a broken lock and it was impossible for her to put it on without all the charms falling off.

"Burritos, who said anything about burritos?." He said, his voice carrying a hint of amusement

"Well I think you did, you said there were enough burritos for two." She said casually, still trying to fix the bracelet and in all honestly not interested in the sightless for the burritos.

If she mentioned said food, it was because she couldn't come up with a better subject that could ease the weird tension that was surrounding them.

"Ah, you mean those burritos. Well there were enough for two about half an hour ago. But after a while I just didn't think you were really coming so… sorry."

Tilting her head up, Natalya arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. She was about to throw whatever comment that came into her mind about him selling her flat burritos dreams or something like that, but as soon as her eyes meet his she didn't find it in her to say anything.

Has he always had that glint in his eye? Somehow she didn't think so.

Clearing her throat and looking back down, Natalya shrugged. "Great, I think this broke up."

"Let me see." Phil said and without waiting for a response he took if away from her hand. It took him three seconds after that to let all the charms fall to the ground. "Shit."

"Hey…" Nattie complained, but even though she laughed and started to pick the charms into her hand. "Now look at what you did."

"What? That thing is broken so I was just helping you get rid of them." He exclaimed, picking a few of the charms and putting them in her hand. "In fact I think I would do you a favor by throwing them away."

The WWE Diva shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well thank you, but it may be that the chain is broken but these charms right here are gems and murano glass and they are not broken. So you know… I think I want to keep them."

"Whatever." Phil replied with a snort and Natalya wrinkled her nose.

"So Phil-" She said, lifting her head to look at him once all the charms where safely gathered besides the room key card. "I didn't know you liked to hang out in rooftops all by yourself."

Of course, there were a lot of things about him that she didn't know and she was now very curious. Yeah they could be considered as friends, but her knowledge of his personal likes or dislikes were limited to what everyone and their mother's knew about him, a few one on one conversations and to whatever Beth would tell her about him.

Now it was true that many people would say that was enough to know a person, but it was just that she knew there was so much more to him than that and she couldn't lie, she kind of wanted to get to know a little more about him.

Shrugging and tilting his head to the side, Phil fixed his eyes on hers once again. "It's a good place to gather your thoughts. It's quiet and it has a nice view… you know."

"Am I interrupting you?" After all she basically invited herself over. "If you want I can just go-"

"It's okay, I don't mind the company."

"No I mean it so don't feel obliged to say that. Just say the word and I'm out, I promise I won't take it personally or anything."

"Natalya, shut up. If I told you I don't mind it's because I don't mind."

Natalya smiled, keeping her eyes on his as he stared back. "Well, if you insist then I'll have to stay, that way I'll keep an eye on you and that wall. I mean I don't want you jumping over or anything."

Shifting positions so that he could face her, Phil squinted his eyes and took in a deep breath. His mood seemed to change all of a sudden and she swallowed down, wondering…

"What happened with Tyson? According to him you are nowhere to be found and you are not answering your phone either, he says to be worried about you."

Ah, Tyson… the last subject she wanted to approach with Phil or with anybody for that matter. "He's not worried about me, if he is worried it's because I called him out about cheating on me."

"You did?" Phil asked very slowly with a nod, not even once taking his eyes away from hers.

"I told him I was through with him and I am, I don't want to go back to him and his never ending lies."

"Well good riddance, you are too good for him anyway… he's shit."

Snorting, Natalya angled her face to him, noticing the seriousness in his face. "Do you talk like that about all your friends?"

"He's not my friend; he's just someone I know."

Furrowing her brows, Natalya tilted her head to the side. "Really? Well I always thought you two got along just fine." Sure, not in a best friends manner but in all the times she has seen them interact, her impression has been that they liked each other.

Not that as of late those times had been much, after all since Beth and Phil broke up the four of them had each gone their separate ways.

"Maybe we did once and I think he still thinks we do; but people change and once you see them for what they really are you just don't want to deal with them anymore."

"Did you know that he was cheating on me?" If he did, maybe he could tell her who was that other woman because even though she was through with her long time boyfriend, she needed to know who was the person who sneaked between them. "And if you know, please tell me with whom."

Quirking his lips, Phil chuckled as one of his hands reached up to scratch his cheek. He did it almost nervously; thing that struck her as odd coming from him. "Nat, I don't think you want to know that answer."

At that she nodded, but then she opened her mouth again and blurted out another question. "Okay so give me a hint, is she someone I know?"

Pushing the inside of his lip with his tongue and thus making his lip ring stand out, Phil blinked slowly. "Why do you want to know? He's… not worthy, trust me; none of them are."

"I know. But it's just that… we were together for so long and I just need to know."

Yes, she and Tyson has been together through so much and for so long that deep inside she needed to know who was the woman who made him forget all about her. For sure she had to be one of those skinny little blondes that he used to compare her with so much and God, how would she hate that.

For a long while the two of them remained in complete silence, Natalya wondering about how much Phil knew about everything and Phil just looking up to the dark skies.

"Just know that he changed oranges for empty bottles and that when he finds out he will come back to you with his tail between his legs; hopefully it will be too late for him."

Natalya leered at him as her lips curved into a grin. "Oh yesterday was too late for him already and trust me, I don't plan on going back to him, ever."

"Are you sure?"

Looking at him, Natalya blew out a breath. "One hundred percent, I'm over him."

"Good," He said clapping his hands." But that you are over him doesn't mean you can go ahead and kiss me like I know you want to."

Natalya guffawed, not quite believing he just said that. "What? No, I do not want to kiss you." Sure, she wouldn't mid it but she wasn't going to…

Phil puffed out a breath and bringing his hands up to his lips he faked a cough. "Liar."

"No, no… believe what you want but I do not want to kiss you, especially after you ate all those burritos." She said shaking her head.

Now that was half a lie so not wanting him to know that she looked down to her hands and found great interest in her good bracelet.

"You are a bad liar." He laughed and Natalya shrugged.

"Shut up."

Now call her crazy, but Phil was making her feel a little flustered by getting nearer and by lack of something better to do she sucked into her mouth the inside of her cheek. Maybe if she ignored him he would stop because he was just messing with her; what was really bad was that what he was doing was working and that he knew it.

But as much as she looked away while biting down a smile, his closeness was every second that passed by more and more palpable and the situation was making her feel antsy. So unable to help herself, Natalya arched an eyebrow and lifted her head to find herself face to face with him, and just before she could react he grabbed her chin with two fingers and brought her closer to him.

He didn't kiss her, but his lips were just a breath away from hers; in fact he was so close that she could almost savor him and for a wild second she was sure she couldn't breathe.

Was he trying to prove something or was he really going to kiss her? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was an inch away from committing her third strike, one inch away from falling victim to a severe case of impaired judgment once again; and even though she knew she shouldn't respond like that, she just closed her eyes and breathed out.

Then, all of a sudden Phil was putting a distance between them and Nattie opened her eyes to look at him.

He was smiling at her, confidence written all over his face. "See, you want to kiss me. If you didn't you would have pulled away and you didn't."

Opening her mouth to protest and quickly closing it back, Natalya pressed a hand to her cheek and gasped. "I can't believe you did that, oh my God you are such a jerk."

So he pretended he was going to kiss her but he wasn't; just like she knew in the back of her mind he just wanted to mess with her and she as the fool she has become just stood there, waiting on him to go for it.

It made her feel more than a little embarrassed and yeah, guilty.

With the smile still on his face, Phil licked his lips and lifted her chin to his face once again. "That's okay, because between you and me, I want to kiss you too."

Natalya blinked a couple of times; as the intensity of his eyes delved deep into hers she was trying to find a voice that that would tell him that they couldn't kiss even if they wanted to. She needed the voice to let him know that even if she broke up with Tyson, he was always going to be Beth's ex-boyfriend and thus they could never be.

Didn't they agree on that earlier that night, twice?

But maybe it was all her fault; she shouldn't have gone up to the roof to meet with him, not after those kisses. It was more than obvious that there was something in the surface that wanted to break through between them and the most sensible thing was to walk away from it.

There shouldn't be texts, no running away, no clandestine meetings at three in the morning and definitely no kissing; especially no kissing.

But maybe deep inside that's what she wanted in the first place, maybe it was that she went up there so that the night would make their lips find each other once more.

"Phil…" She began to say, but when he brushed her hair behind her ear while keeping his eyes on hers, she forgot what else to say.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will kiss you right now so if there is an objection, you better talk now."

Lowering her gaze to his lips, Nattie laughed nervously. Okay, so what was going on and why wasn't she objecting?

The answer of what was going on came soon enough when Phil brushed his lips lightly to hers. It was a gentle contact yet to progress into something more, but for the moment she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his pliant lips searching to get a response from her, a response that she was more than happy to give.

"What the hell is this?"

Jumping away from the kiss and feeling her heart sink to her feet, Natalya covered her lips with her hand and her eyes automatically searched for that voice she recognized at once.

"Just what the hell is this?"

The question was repeated and sitting on the ground while watching the approaching figure get nearer and nearer, Natalya blinked her eyes and swallowed hard because what else could she do?

Sure, she could deny and swear that things were not what they looked like but deep in her mind she knew that wasn't going to work because yup, she has been caught with her lips glued to those of her friend's ex-boyfriend's and what was worse, she has been caught by her best friend herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Phil hissed annoyingly and Beth changed her eyes to him.

"I don't know what you are trying to play here, Phil… but with Natalya? She's my best friend and this is what you try to do?" 

"Oh is she now?"

Closing her eyes and getting up to her feet before those two could start one of their fights, Natalya took in a deep breath. "Let me explain this…"

Turning to her and stabbing her with the sharp ice of her cold eyes, Beth snarled her lips and closed her hands into fits. "Explain what? That you've been playing me for a fool, pretending to be my friend while you were sleeping with him? Is that what you need to explain?"

"It's not like that…" Natalya said, feeling like a cockroach in a chicken's party…

"You don't need to explain her anything, Nattie, come on."

Taking her by the hand and tugging at her, Phil tried to make her move. But the third generation wasn't moving, she was glued to her spot and even when Phil tugged harder, she remained there.

"For how long have you been sleeping with him?" Beth asked, her face a mask of contained anger that wanted to break free.

"It's not like that, Beth… I swear…" Natalya whispered in a broken tone. Not that Beth should believe her because she honestly committed the worse traitorous act against a friend.

And all for what, a man?

Because yes, as addictive and as nice as kissing this particular male specimen turned out to be, the fact was that men could come and go, but a true friendship like the one she had with Beth was hard to find and she just blew it. She let her deception with Tyson cloud her judgment and she got carried away.

"I saw you kissing him Natalya so don't be denying it!"

Stepping forward, Phil folded his arms to his chest and stood right between the two blondes. "How convenient is it that you walked up here to spy. Were you following her?"

At that, Beth bit her lips and pierced Phil with her stare. "How I came to be here is irrelevant, what matters is that she who was supposed to be my best friend betrayed me with you. Oh wait, or is it that you did this to get back at me, is that it?"

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous!"

"You heard that, uh?" Beth said to a Natalya that was mortified of her own behavior while standing behind Phil. She wanted a whole to open and swallow her, but somehow that wasn't happening. "He used you to get back at me and because of that you ended up looking like a slut and as the worse friend ever!"

"Alright let's cut the bullshit right now, right here." Phil said in a thunderous tone of voice. "Beth, since you seem to be high on your moral horse, why don't you go ahead and tell Nattie that you have no moral ground to give her hell for kissing me when you are the one who has been sleeping with Tyson for months now."

Opening her eyes as wide as she could and moving from her spot so she could look at both Phil and Beth at the same time, Natalya felt the muscles of her jaw tensing. "What?"

"That's not true." Beth said, her own eyes widening to their maximums.

"Really? And what if I say that I can find at least three persons in this hotel that can confirm this right now?"

Shaking her head and feeling her eyes tingling, Natalya swallowed hard and tilted her head up. Beth was looking dumb strung and she wondered if Phil was saying the truth.

"That happened a long time ago."

"You slept with Tyson?" Natalya asked in shock as she watched Beth stand there, pale as a ghost and staring back at her.

"And you slept with Phil, guess we are at hand." Beth said plain and simple before turning around to walk away and for some reason Natalya felt like snorting bitterly. Only that she didn't, she felt empty inside and she didn't even had the willpower of snorting.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, trying to take a hold of Nattie's hand.

But Natalya prevented him from doing so by drawing her hand away and looking at him through clouded eyes. "And you knew this? You knew this and didn't tell me?"

Phil didn't reply to that, he just looked down to his sneakers and sighed.

Shaking her head, Natalya swallowed hard. "Was that why you kissed me that first time? To get back at them?"

Looking up, Phil tilted his head. "You were the one that kissed me that first time."

"It doesn't matter! It's the same thing, Phil… you just…" stopping midsentence to collect herself, the third generation Diva placed both her hands over her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "You just used me to get back at them."

"That's not true and you know it, Natalya… just listen to me-"

Not wanting to hear any more of it, Nattie turned around and without bothering to take her things, she walked out the same way she came in…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

She was not going to give them the satisfaction of making her cry. There was just no way; if she hadn't done it when she realized that Tyson has been cheating on her after so many years of being together then she sure as hell wasn't going to start doing it now.

Ah, but it was a close call and as she quickly walked down the stairs she could feel the menace of her eyes wanting to leak.

It was just that… she was feeling betrayed on all parts.

Tyson has been the first one to compromise her trust and even when it hurt a lot, she has been able to move on without a look back. But Beth… Beth has been her best friend, the one person over the rest of them that she could rely on to and she slept with her boyfriend behind her back.

She couldn't even quite register that in her brain; then whens and the whys where already invading her mind and she couldn't find answer to them.

And then it was Phil. She didn't even want to think about him but deep in her mind she was beyond mad with herself because of how easy it has been to fall prey to his games of revenge. He used her to get back at Beth and she let him do it with such an ease…

All of them played with her trust and being the stupid woman that she was, she just let them do it.

Lifting her hand to her face and rubbing the back of it against both her eyes, Natalya reached the end of the stairs so with one hard push, she opened the door that lead to the corridor of the hotel.

She did that without looking, keeping her head down as her feet automatically carried her towards the elevator.

"Natalya? What are you doing here?"

Listening to the voice but not feeling like talking to anybody, the third generation Diva made a motion with her hand and kept walking. All she wanted to do was get into her room and just… brood there.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked in what Natalya catalogued as an amused tone of voice as she walked over to her.

"I'm fine." Natalya replied, standing in front of the elevator and pressing at all the buttons in the panel.

Why was everything so blurry? She had to blink rapidly a couple of times to her vision would get clear…

"Oh my God, are you crying?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I am not crying." She said while angrily wiping at her moistened eyes. Then as an after though she added: "I have allergies, okay."

After saying that, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and before she could do anything about it, she was being turned around.

Once turned around, Natalya settled her eyes on the woman before her and what she saw was a pair of big hazel eyes staring at her with something close to amazement. "What is it, puddle?"

At the question, Natalya shook her head and bit on her lips; she didn't want to talk about it but at the same time she felt like she needed to let it out. She didn't even know how to explain it or how to get it off her chest so she just did it Nattie fashion, she blurted it out.

"Tyson is cheating on me… with Beth."

Gasping and opening her eyes as big as she could, her fellow Canadian covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head in denial. "No, you are lying."

At that Natalya snorted bitterly. She wished it was all a lie, but it wasn't. Beth confirmed it to her face, she just looked at her coldly and without any trace of remorse whatsoever she confirmed it…

"Okay, I need details." Maryse said, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her along the corridor until they were both inside a room Natalya assumed was hers.

Once inside, Maryse made her sit on her bed, she ordered everything that had chocolate on it that room service could offer and with an ease that Natalya found creepy later on, she made her talk her heart out.

She told it all, starting with her suspicious of Tyson sleeping around, following with Phil and how he used her to get back at those two and ending with the confrontation at the roof.

Once she said it all and after just nibbling at the sweets Maryse was offering from room service, she felt somehow relieved at letting it all out… but just a bit.

"You know, a few weeks ago I told Beth that Tyson was acting weird with me-" Yeah, she remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She didn't quite talk about her suspicious of him cheating on her because she didn't want to jump ahead and say out loud something she wasn't entirely sure. "and she just laughed it off and told me I was being silly, that Tyson had eyes only for me and no one else."

"What a bitch."

"I just… the first time Phil and I kissed I was feeling awfully guilty about it and could barely look at her in the eye; but she… she slept with Tyson and she acted with me as if everything was alright. How could she do that?"

Sighing, Maryse took the spoon out of her mouth and put in on a cup where her ice cream used to be. "And that's the reason why I don't like women. They are devious, liars and make the lousiest of friends." Rolling her eyes dramatically, the blonde shook her head. "Well not you or me, but you know what I mean."

Natalya nodded, but she didn't know what Maryse meant.

"Look, I'm the last person that should give you advise on relationships because look at where I stand. I'm going out with a married man…"

"But at least you are not friends with his wife."

"Lord know, that like the most important rule in life, you don't get with your friend's man."

"I broke that rule, I mean for whatever reason I kissed Beth's man too. Maybe this is karma."

Yeah, it definitely was. It was the punishment she deserved for starting that thing with Phil and continuing with it.

"No, no, no… it's not the same. Phil and Beth were over for long months so he wasn't her man. Sure, you getting with him was not the most ideal scenario but such is life. If anything, you and him getting together was Beth's karma."

"No, we getting together was Phil's way of getting back at both Beth and Tyson. He used me…"

"And how do you know for certain?"

Blowing out a breath, Natalya shrugged. "Why else would he do it if not to get back at them?"

Now that she could look back at it objectively, it made sense. Phil carried a reputation of being a lady's man and looking back at the girls he favored, she wasn't like any of them.

True, he did date Beth and she wasn't like the previous girls either, but that didn't matter. The thing was that he used her.

"Hmmm, I don't know? Let me see… maybe because he likes you? I mean look at you, you are gorgeous, you are smart, determined and fun to be around. Any man would want to get with you."

Snoring, Natalya shook her head. "No they don't." She couldn't even keep Tyson to stay faithful so no… she didn't think men were lining up for a chance to date her or anything.

"Well I think they would. But anyway, let me ask you something; did you like it with Phil?"

Tilting her to the side, Natalya looked at Maryse and shrugged. "We just kissed a couple of times, it was nothing." Ah, a lie… she did like it with Phil. She didn't know how to explain it but maybe it was in the fact that taking Tyson out of the equation, he has been the only man she has kissed in her adult life.

With Tyson she started really young. He has been her first everything and when she found herself kissing another man, she found it new and exciting.

"Ted and I have only kissed and I can assure you that kissing is something."

Squinting her eyes, Natalya pursed her lips. She wanted to change the subject already and why not, she was curious now.

"For how long you and Ted have been going out?"

Smiling and flipping at her hair, Maryse winked at her. "Not enough for me to sleep with him just yet but trust me… I'm this close to give in. He's just… ugh, he's amazing."

"Okay that's too much information." Natalya said with a genuine laugh.

Looking up to the ceiling dreamily, Maryse shrugged. "He says he's getting a divorce; I'm not stupid as to blindly believe in the word of a man that wants to get you into his bed but I don't know… I kind of wish that was true."

Nodding, Natalya breathed it. She wouldn't say that she and Maryse had ever been really close but yeah, they got along just fine and have done so for years now. But that night she felt like they got a bit closer, maybe it was because of the things they were sharing that nobody else knew… the secrets they were confessing.

"Ted is a nice guy, but be careful okay?"

"I will." Maryse said, still looking up to the ceiling."

"Anyway, I better keep going." Nattie said getting up to her feet. "Thanks for the talk, I really needed it."

"Anytime," Maryse said with a smirk as she looked up at her.

Smiling back but feeling like she needed to get out, Natalya waved her off and made it to the door.

Once outside she ran her hand though her hair and blew out a breath.

It has been a rough night, but she was sure that once morning came, she was going to feel better about it. She didn't need a cheating Tyson, a backstabbing Beth or a trickster Phil in her life; not at all and she was going to pull through…

"You left this back there."

Jumping startled and automatically placing the palm of her hand to her chest, Natalya looked down to the floor and found Phil sitting there; his back to the wall behind him as he looked up to her.

"Jesus, Phil… don't scare me like that." She said in a breath, but then she remembered what the man did to her and pursing her lips she moved forward, yanked the key card he had in his hand and started to walk away.

He has been holding her broken bracelet too but because she didn't want to linger too much time in his presence, she decided to leave those in his keep.

"Nat, let me talk to you."

Shaking her head but without looking back at him, Natalya kept walking until she made it to the elevator once again. Hopefully, he would take the hint and leave her alone… but if he didn't she would have no choice but to confront him and demand him to leave her alone.

"Just let me explain…"

Turning around and interrupting him before he could finish, Natalya laughed bitterly. "Explain what, Phil? That you used me to get back at Beth? Because if that's it you better save it as I don't want to hear it."

Looking down at her though hard severe eyes, Phil took a step forward and blinked slowly. "I didn't use you to get back at Beth." He hissed, apparently angry that she would suggest such a thing.

"No? Well then excuse me, sir; but if not that then what is it that you need to explain to me?" She asked, her voice dripping sarcasm as her anger rose a bit higher.

The tall man pushed the bottom half of his lip with his tongue and then straightened his head up; however, he kept his eyes on her. "I want to explain why I never told you about them."

At that Natalya shook her head, "Just forget it. I don't even…"

"I'm not going to forget it, and whether you like it or not, you are going to hear what I have to say."

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Stopping in the middle of the corridor and watching as Phil kept walking forward, Natalya folded her arms up to her chest and sighed loudly. "Can't we talk about this here?"

Now, it was unusual to hear the Canadian talk in such an annoyed tone of voice and she was aware of that. But she was also aware that she couldn't help it because if there was something that took her out of her comfort zone to push her towards annoyance, it was having to deal with an extensive dose of drama so early in the morning.

Unfortunately for her, after everything that happened that morning, her animosity barometer was as high as it has been in ages; after all, drama at any hour of the day would make her mood drop to the floor in an instant so imagine how she was dealing with it in the wee hours of the morning.

Exactly, not so good.

Actually, she was dealing with so bad that she couldn't even stand herself. Her mood was so acrid that she was sure that her pores were emanating a heavy dark smoke that represented her black aura and that everybody who stepped as close as ten feet in her vicinity could take the risk of choking with the fumes.

That was how bad she was having it.

Ah, but she didn't like feeling like that, she was more of a calmed kind of person and it was only in very rare occasions that her temper would get so difficult to deal with and she wished she could be in more control of herself.

But it wasn't as easy as it sounded, breathing in peace and exhaling out anxiety wasn't going to work for her because that morning everything was adding up against her and there was nothing she could do to help it but getting crabby. Lack of sleep mixed up with the Beth drama and what was worse, with the whole situation of Phil using her shamelessly and then making her go with him so he could 'explain it all'.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got and she wasn't finding a way to channel all those feelings.

Right in that moment she was an ill-tempered time bomb and if she didn't try to at least focus on something else other than the situation at hand, she was going to explode.

Turning around and fixing his olive green eyes on hers, Phil tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. "I would rather talk to you somewhere private."

Rolling her eyes as her lips twisted into a bitter snarl, the Canadian moved her face straight forward until her eyes rested over Phil's green ones. "I want to talk about it here, so go and explain to me why you decided to use me as a pawn to get back at Beth? I want to get this over with."

Shaking his head and taking a step towards her, Phil arched an eyebrow and pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "I never used you for anything, Nat."

Snorting bitterly, Natalya threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Right, right… you just decided to get kissy friendly with me out of the blue just because."

"I didn't-" He started to say, running his hand through his hair as he let out a snort of his own. "I didn't decide to get kissy friendly with you, you were the one kissing me first."

"I was drunk! I was drunk and upset because my boyfriend was cheating on me. I told you that, I trusted you enough to tell you that and instead of telling me that my best friend was the one sleeping with Tyson you just bit your tongue and decided to use me instead!"

"Gosh, are you going keep repeating that? I didn't use you. As for Beth, what did you wanted me to say? You wouldn't have believed me if I told you that she and Tyson were seeing each other. You would have assumed that I was talking shit out of bitterness and you wouldn't have believed me. Fuck, you know you would have gone to her to tell her what I said and being the conniving little bitch that she is she would have washed your mind and convince you that I was lying."

Shaking her head, Natalya dropped her arms to her sides and closed her eyes. "You should have told me, Phil. If I didn't believe you then that one was going to be on me, but you should have told me."

True, she couldn't say what she would have done with that information, but he would have done his part in telling her.

Breathing in, Natalya felt as Phil got closer to her and cradled her face in his hands. "Maybe I should have, but I didn't want to be the one telling you that."

Opening her eyes and finding him too close for comfort, Natalya blinked a couple of times before continuing talking. "Since when do you know about them?"

Shrugging but keeping his eyes on hers, Phil breathed in. "Not too long, I always had my suspicions but it wasn't after we broke up that I knew for sure.

"And what about the kisses?" She asked because she wanted to know the reason behind them. "If it wasn't to get back at them, why do it? I mean I kissed you once while drunk, but you were the one kissing me the next time."

"Okay, if you really want to know, I'm going to tell you." He said in a whisper. But instead of continuing talking, he moved his hands to the back of her head and blinked slowly. For a while he just looked at her, his fingers sliding into her hair and moving her face up to his.

For a slight second, Natalya thought he was going to kiss her once again and she bit lightly on her lips, feeling like she wouldn't be able to deny him a kiss if it was what he wanted…

But he didn't kiss her, and when he was going to open his mouth to go on, a voice that they both knew pretty well interrupted him before he could start.

"Natalya."

Great, just great! She said under her breath because the last thing that she needed in that moment was to face Tyson. Sure, it wasn't like she didn't know she was going to face him eventually, but in her mind it was not the right moment to have that encounter.

"Don't even bother Tyson, I don't want to hear it." She said, moving away from Phil and walking past him and towards the elevator.

"Nattie, wait-" Grabbing her by the elbow and stopping her attempt of fleeing the scene, her ex-boyfriend called for her one more time. "We need to talk, please."

Turning around and shooting daggers at him through her eyes, Natalya tensed her jaw and faced him. He had that stupid look on his face he liked to use whenever he needed to convince her about how sorry he was about something; but unfortunately for him, that time it wasn't going to work.

"I don't want to talk to you, not now, not ever." She whispered, hoping that her words would stay between them. She didn't want Phil to listen.

But just in case, she looked behind her shoulder and saw that Phil was still there, standing in the same spot she left him as he watched over the two of them with a somber expression taking over his face.

Turning her back on him, she grinded her teeth and looked back to Tyson. "Let me go, if you don't want me to make a scene here you better take your hands away from me right now." Her words were uttered in a bitter whisper and she closed her eyes as a way of trying to keep her composure.

"I won't, not until you let me explain things to you. Look, whatever you have in your head, it's not what you think… babe, you know I love you more than anything."

Chuckling, Natalya opened her eyes. "You know what? I don't care to hear your explanations, as a matter of fact I don't…"

Before she could finish, Natalya caught out of the corner of her eye someone walking in a fast pace towards them, and when she turned her head to take a better look she laughed out loud. Not in amusement, she was far from feeling amused.

"No, you have to be kidding me."

Tyson looked in the direction she was looking and he must have realized who it was because he became white as a ghost.

"Tyson, I have to show you something…"

"You know, now that we are all here why don't we clarify this, eh?" With that said and forgetting all about Phil, Natalya turned around and before Beth could take another step she got in her face. "Are you sleeping with Tyson or not? Tell me because he says this is not what I think and well, since you confessed that you two were indeed sleeping together I'm confused."

"I'm not sleeping with her…" Tyson said, but he stuttered his words out and Natalya could tell he was nervous.

"Forget it Tyson, the joke is going to be on her now. Did you know she has been cheating on you as well? I took a picture of her and her lover kissing and as we speak, that same picture is all over the wrestling news sites and of course, Twitter."

At those words, Natalya turned back to the woman her boyfriend was cheating with and walked in her direction until she was standing face to face with her. "You did what?"

"You are cheating on me?

Ignoring Tyson and feeling her anger returning to her, Natalya lifted a finger and pushed it into her former best friend's cheek. "What was it that you did?"

"Don't touch me." Apparently, Beth didn't like Natalya touching her face so she shoved her hard enough to make her step back. After being pushed, Natalya opened her mouth in disbelief and chuckled.

It wasn't funny, but it all happened so fast that for a few seconds she just couldn't believe it, but when she finally got to her senses and just when she was about to retaliate, she felt someone grab her around the waist to pull her back.

It was Phil, she knew because she could see Tyson standing in the same spot he has been standing since Beth walked in and because she recognized the faint smell that characterized him.

"Let it go, you know it's not worth it." He mumbled in her ear and Natalya relaxed her tense muscled as her back molded to him. Sure, she still wanted to slap the hell out of Beth but like he said, it wasn't worth it. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Natalya licked her lips, her eyes glued to Beth's. Then she smiled defiantly. "You two are cut for each other, but let's see how long it lasts."

"Good luck with the dirt sheets, they will all be talking about you in a matter of nothing. Come on Tyson, let's get out of here."

Without saying more, Beth grabbed Tyson by the arm and forced him to walk after her. Natalya just watched, feeling the way Phil was holding her to him.

"Give me your phone." She said through clenched teeth.

"Drop it, Nat…"

"No, I want to see if she was telling the truth." She said and after letting her go, Phil took his iPhone out and started to search on the internet.

Natalya saw his face closely as he read, and when he knitted his brows and mumbled an obscenity under his breath, she quickly yanked the phone from his hand and took a look at the small screen.

What she saw made her jaw tense. Phil has gotten into his twitter account and straight to hundreds of RT' that were spanning his mentions; the message: a photo of the two of them at the roof of the hotel, sitting very close and leaning into each other for a kiss.

True, it was a dark picture and they weren't exactly kissing, but their features were clear for anyone to recognize them and it wouldn't take a lot of thinking to know why they were angling their faces close together…

"I'm going to kill her, I swear I'm going to kill her…"

TBC


End file.
